Thanks Doctor
by Alice Mist
Summary: David, before you go insane. Here is a list of things that you need to remember. One Don't you dare hurt anyone. I know you are human, but I would have to abandon you somewhere. Two don't you dare try to run the Tardis. Your not a time lord. So stay put. Four... No... wait a minute... three don't mess with historical advents. Four don't let me forget you. I tend to do that sometime


There was a bright light. Like a star exploding into a billions of pieces. It was beautiful with its bright colors dancing on the sides of the walls. It was almost blinding, but there was no one to see this. All besides him of course.

However that was the reason for it. There was no one to hear him scream. No one to see his pain. No one to see him die. He was alone.

Then it stopped. However it he was no longer there. No, instead someone else stood in his place. Someone younger than he had been. Someone who didn't even appear like him. But, then again he was.

"Oh!" he yelped as he leaned against the rail.

He looked over himself. A smile coming to his face almost as if he had forgotten his pain. In all reality he was more impressed by his new body. He brought his hand in front of his face. Wiggling them before him, making his smile brighten.

"Two hands!" he exclaimed, "That is always good!"

Suddenly he began to feel his face, chest, and hair. His face didn't fade. In fact he seemed more giddy and joyful at his new discovery. He began to look at his skin.

"Oh! I am young!" he exclaimed.

Sure enough, his older flesh clung tightly to his bones. Not that he mined being older, but it was by far easier to be younger when it came to running, chasing, and all of that.

"Well then!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and jot ready at the control center.

Instantly he began to play with the mounter. Leaving time and space warp.

"Here we go!" He yelled and with a seconds he had landed.

The Tardis sounded and he poked his head outside the door.

"Where are we…" the doctor muttered looking outside.

It was dark. A thick mist that clung in the air. He looked from inside the Tardis to the outside of it. None of the mist had wandered into the Tardis. In fact it appeared that she was making sure none of it would come in.

"Now what is the problem here?" The doctor said as he stepped outside.

He walked around his mist proof bubble. He had seen this, but never on earth. He looked over the mist. He couldn't see anything beyond. In all reality he found that even the more the fascinating. Fog was normal, but the fact that he couldn't see anything but the gray world around him was not a good sign.

Forever it seemed that he walked around in circles. Looking for a crack in the mist. But there was nothing there. Nothing but a thick cloud. Slowly he brought out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the cloud. Hoping something would make it disappear, even for the slightest. In order to see something that resembled Earth.

He had no such luck, however there was something almost as good. Far in the distance was a shadow. A shadow that was moving very quickly towards him. He could feel the Tardis's door behind him. Slowly he grasped the handle. Moving inside away from the mist, but then that was when he heard it scream.

"Doctor! Don't go outside!" it yelled out to him.

He looked at the shadow. Quickly it began to take form. Not that it helped much, but there it was. Dressed in a small space suit was a creature running right towards him. Quickly it ran pass him and collapsed inside the Tardis.

The Doctor looked over the thing that had collapsed onto the floor. It was dressed in a black space suit. A large black helmet was placed on it's head and not a spec of skin was showing. That, however, wasn't the strange part. No, the strangest part of this creature was that it was laughing.

"Who are you?" he asked as he shut the door.

With that it sat up. It was laughing a harsh mechanical laugh. Something that had managed to shake him to his core.

"Oh, that was fun, Doctor, that was so much fun," it said through its giggles.

"Oi, thing, who are you?" he asked a sharp warning in his voice.

It stood up at that. Slowly it took off its helmet. Letting crazy brown hair to fall around her face. Her Tardis blue eyes sparkled at him with joy. A large grin came across her features.

"My name is Hanna, and you, Doc, are late."

The doctor could not help but stand there and gawk for a moment. Staring at the crazy woman who managed to land in his Tardis.

"How do you know I am the Doctor?" he asked watching her.

She had gone mad. Running around the Tardis like a child. Her hands touching the metal rails. Her eyes scanning the room in wonder. She let herself sit on the steps and let out a giggle.

"She is so beautiful, just as I imagined her being!"

The doctor could not help but agree. She was beautiful. The only thing that had stayed with him all of this time. However that brought his attention back to the girl in front of him. Who was she?

"Are you alright?" he asked taking a step towards her.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Alien man, I am perfect now." She said with a grin.

"You just let yourself in, just like that…" he said giving her a confusing look.

"Yepper," she said leaning against the rail. She seemed at home. Which was odd in itself.

"You know who I am."

She wrapped her arms around her keens and smiled at him.

"Oh, any blue police box in the middle of an end of the world situation means the doctor is in town." She said her smile not falling," and here you are."

"Here I am," he said with a node.

"Well, enough chit chat," she said as she stood up." We have to save the world!"

She began to dig in her back pack and brought out a black space suit and handed it to the bewildered doctor.

"We?" he asked as she began to mess with her helmet, on to her head.

"Put this on, you will be eaten alive if you touch the mist."

"We?" the doctor began again, but he stopped when she gave him a wink.

"Come on, Mr. Alien, we need to save the world. No more blood tonight." She said before she shut her visor. "I will be waiting outside."

He looked at the space suit in his hands. Feeling the fabric between his fingers.

"Well, it can't be helped can it." He said before sliding into the suit. His mind still on the strange girl who had ran to him in the mist.


End file.
